Love light
by XoexoBlack
Summary: Vampire hunter. Werewolf. Ice cold heart. Warming love. Lacey Evens has been a hunter ever since her vampire boyfriend left her for her sister, then killed her family. Unable to trust anyone, will Leah be able to help her? Leah/OC Yuri. Smut warning later


_**'Sup! So this meant one person or more wanted my Yuri, or I got board and just wrote it. So, this is my Leah/OC story, I hope you like it. Oh, and please don't flame that it moves slow. I know it does. That's only because I HATE imprint stories. I have only written one in my life time. It was an Embry/OC story. It's going down the drains right now, though. I don't do them because I believe in finding love the hard way. Like, my first ever Jacob story, instead of Bella and Renesme and Jacob living happily ever after, they were killed by the Volturi in the Breaking Dawn confrontation. Well, not Jake. Then, I made him fall in love with a new girl, but she looked like Nessie. So their love had to overcome Jake's ex. You see how better that is?! Okay, sorry. But here, I'll give you this.**_

_**Today's story will include: Like, nothing. **_

_**Shit, well, my banners don't work. Do you know how disappointing that is? Here. GOD! Go to Chocoxocupcake. webs. com then go to the banner section. It'll give you a banner for most of my work, and maybe, if your nice, you can make me one. I have about three, and I need about.....FIVE! Because I'm officially shutting down two of my stories. Please visit, and stay for a while, too. Maybe even become a member. I would appreciate it. Only me and Tess are members. XDDD  
**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter one: Venom**

{Leah's POV}

"Leah! Get you fat ass up!" I could hear Seth yell. Truth was, I woke up twenty minutes ago. I got dressed and was completely ready, then again, there was no point getting dressed, I'm just going to take my clothes back off.

I groaned. "I'm up!" I yelled back.

Instead of the usual go-down-stairs-and-go-with-Seth thing, I opened my window and jumped out, landing on the balls of my feet. I stripped my shorts and T-shirt off and quickly phased. Still hating Jared for my recent dreams.

_Not my fault I'm in love. _He said, reading my thoughts.

_Well I don't particularly like dreaming about fucking your girlfriend,so would you stop thinking about her? _Please_? _I earned a growl from that comment. _Oh, I'm so scared!_

_Would you guys knock it off? _We both stopped arguing at Sam's command. _Leah, where Seth?_

I finally made it to the clearing and sat in the circle. It was about, oh, I'd say it was about two AM. _He was to slow for me._

Sam groaned, when suddenly, Seth entered the brain wave. _Dude! You left me! That was not cool!_

I mentally laughed as Seth complained. Then, my laugh was cut short as the horrible sweet scent wafted through all of our noses. _Why the hell is a vampire so close? _Paul asked, irritated.

Sam narrowed his eyes. _Come on._

We all began to move, quietly but fast. I was stationed right at the edge of a different clearing, the smell was strong, it hurt my nose. We all stood still and quietly, waiting for something to happen. Then, a girl flew into the clearing that I was watching. She had long, blonde hair and silvery, blue eyes. She was waring a white dress, barly covering her. The dress exagerated her lush curves, it also showed off that she was around six feet. The girl fell to her knees but quickly got up. Her eyes darted franticly back and forth, looking for an escape.

Escape from a vampire.

_Most likely._

I ignored Sam and watched the girl. She darted for a tree with several branches that she could probably climb, but before she could reach it, she was tackled by a white blur.

It got up to show it was Jasper Cullen. He stood above the girl, who was now laying on the ground. He kicked her side and she screamed out in pain. Then, Jasper lowered his head and bit the girls neck, draining her of all blood.

"She dead?" Emmet asked, coming out of the forest.

Jasper lowered his head to her chest. "Her heart beat is fading quickly. She should be dead in a matter of seconds." Jasper chuckled and stepped away from the girl. "Come on, Em. Carlisle's gonna want to know she's dead. But, make sure you lie and say she was dead when she left, we don't want him trying to safe her." Jasper said, walking away.

"Whatever. I hate that bitch." Emmet replied.

As soon as they were out of site, the girls eyes flew open. Sam ran towards me and phased, running to the girl. I did the same. Then, I got a full view of her. She had full lips that were a cherry color. Her eye lashes were long and had a silver tint to them. Her eyes darted from Sam's face to mine, then to the others, who I didn't notice before. She made a simple twitch and she was suddenly in a crouching position.

She growled up at Sam. "We don't want to hurt you." He held out his hand.

She flinched away from it. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. The voice was high pitched and had a ringing sensation to it. Not a bad ringing, but a chime. Then, her face changed. The girl fell over and held her neck. Sam just barley touched her shoulder and she shoot up, hitting Embry in the process.

He stood back up and growled at the girl. His arm was bleeding, but healing quickly. The girl had gotten a bit of blood on her. She looked at it and smiled.

Then the blur was back. Jasper hit her to the ground again. Emmet laughed a bit. "What else can we do? We've basically disassembled the thing! I don't think it can be killed!" He shouted.

Jasper thought for a second. "True. Maybe if we turn her, then burn her, she might die." He said.

Sam growled. "Excuse me?" He asked angerly.

Jasper turned to him. He had a shocked expression, like he didn't know we were there. "Oh. My apologies. Don't worry, I don't believe she counts as human. She _should_ be a vampire be now, but somehow she keeps getting up..." Jasper looked at her, kicking her side again, not hard, but still enough to hurt her.

Emmet growled. "Then let's paralyze the bitch so she either changes, so we can kill her, or she dies. It doesn't matter, it all comes back to the same thing. She's going to be dead with in the next week." He said, walking in front of her. He smirked at the girls crumpled form, then stomped on her leg very harshly.

The girls back arched as she let out another scream. Emmet laughed. "We should totally keep her alive and just do this every day! It's hilarious!" He said, doing the same to the second.

"Don't brake _all_ of her. It's my turn." Rosalie said, appearing out of the trees. Jasper kicked her one last time, flipping her over. Rosalie walked behind her, the girl on her stomach. She bent over and grabbed the girls arms. In one swift movement, a loud crack could be heard, followed with another ear piercing scream.

Then the screams stopped.

The girl didn't move to their touches. She didn't move when she was hurt. She didn't make a sound. Jasper leaned down once more. "Okay. She's defiantly dead." He rose and faced Sam. "I know this looks horrible, but this girl--"

"Hold on." Rosalie interrupted. She bent over the girl again.

She took the girls neck in her small, pale hands. She got ready to twist it, when Sam announced, "She's dead! I don't think we need to see this!" Rosalie dropped the girl and walked over to Sam. She slapped him across the face.

"If she comes back, don't blame us!" She snapped. She flipped her hair, then turned to walk away. Emmet followed, while Jasper walked over to her one last time.

He stared over her, a pained expression on his face. "Her intentions were good, I guess..." He slowly turned and walked away. After Sam was sure they were gone and out of sight, he ripped part of his shorts. He tied it around a large hole in the girls arm.

Embry walked over. "Sam, man, she's dead. What're you gonna do?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "She's not dead. Can't you see that?" When no one answered, he pointed to some blood stained fabric on her dress. It seemed to tighten slightly. "She's still breathing." He turned to face the pack, then he looked to me. "Leah, could you carry her back to Emily's?" I nodded slightly.

{Lacey's POV}

I felt a burning surround me. It couldn't be...I had the wolves DNA...I can't be...

I curled up as I felt my injuries start to heal. It normally took a day for broken bones, then again, I might be changing. I prayed to god that wasn't happening. I clung to the surrounding warmth, trying to see if it was something else. Then, sounds and smells started to come to me. It smelt like chocolate, like cookies, and I could hear people talking around me.

"Leah, you can put her down now." It was a mans voice that said it. It kinda sounded like the wolf in the woods, the one who touched me.

"I-I can't. She won't let go." That one was a girls. Maybe the one girl wolf I saw...

I felt a tugging at me and I gripped the warmth harder. Then, there was a sigh. "Just sit with her, I don't think it will hurt the thing." I moaned a little. I hated whenever people called me "Thing" or "It" That's why Emmet Cullen did it so often. Which reminded me...

I struggled a bit, trying to get out of the warmth. "She's up." Another girl said.

I opened my eyes to see a brightly lit house with several people in it. I groaned and covered my eyes with my now healed hand. "What's wrong with her?" Someone asked.

"It's too bright!" I managed to chock out. My voice still hurt from the screaming, but it should be better soon.

There was a laugh. I looked up to see what was surrounding me. I saw it _was_ the one girl wolf. She had me in her arms with mine around her neck. I didn't really care so I continued to hold her. Then, the chocolate smell got stronger. "Is she hungry? I made cookies." It was another girl.

The one wolf who had touched me moved so he could see my face. "That's amazing," He mumbled.

I made a questioning noise. "Shouldn't she be a leech by now?" One of the other boys scoffed.

"Exactly," The girl who was holding me said.

I smiled. "I know the Cullens moves. They want me dead so they try to change me. That's why I hurt," I looked around for the boy whom I had tackled. I pointed to him. "That guy. The wolf blood cut off the transformation, making it so that they counteracted, protecting me from the venom which I have had in me so many times!" I smiled bigger. "Oh, and yes. She is hungry and would very much enjoy a cookie."

A few of the boys looked confused, trying to decipher my complex explanation. The alpha, I assume, was thinking about how that could be possible, is my guess. The other girl walked in, who I now saw looked like most of them. Dark skin, black hair. But she had three scars going down her face. I smiled, knowing where they probably came from. She handed me a cookie and I took a bite out of it. "Wow!" I said, my mouth full. "This is good!" I took another bite.

After I finished the large cookie, I felt a little tiered. I closed my eyes and turned so I was buried in the girl who was holding me still. I relaxed my body as I felt the last bones heal. I drifted off, finding sleep was more comfortable then awake.

{Leah's POV}

The girl had been asleep for about an hour now.

"So," Seth started. "What exactly is the thing?" He asked.

Sam was doing something with her neck, probably checking to see if the blond leech hurt it. "She's, well...She's _mostly_ human." He said, looking confused.

"Mostly?" Seth asked.

"Well," He shifted, gesturing for everybody to come closer. "Watch carefully." He picked a small knife off of the counter and came back. Sam took the sleeping girl's arm and slid the knife across her fragile looking form. A blue liquid ran from the cut, stopping shortly after.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, trying to avoid getting any on me.

Sam looked at it in a weird way. "It's blood. My theory is that she has been injected with so much venom, her blood has stopped changing, like when you're turned, you stop aging. Normally when your blood is exposed to oxygen, it turns red. Her's stays blue."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shush! I know it's short. Anyway, don't hate me, I promise some smutty shit in the next chapter. Don't like it, don't read it. ALL THE POSSIBILITIES, I'M SURE YOU'VE HEARD! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN! OHHOHOHWHOAOH! Oh, sorry. I think That's what you get by Paramore *Can't wait for Brand new eyes!* should be this songs theme song. Does anyone agree? Probably not. I'm blasting the riot album right now.**_

_**Pwease review and other stuff like that! Because if you don't review, I think I don't have fans. I don't have fans, I don't write! So COMMENT! Please? Oh wait, my friend wanted me to do this.**_

**Okay, Xoe--**

_No, no, no! My universal user name is ChocoxoCupcake! I just made this one a while ago. So call me Cupcake!_

**Isn't there a ChocoxoCupcake on this site?**

_Yes, I made it so no one would take my user name. Now you can ask thew question._

**Whatever. So, um, **_**Cupcake **_**how many stories have you written total?**

_*One, two, three...* TEN!_

***Shocked* How the hell do you keep up with ten stories?!**

_I haven't posted about eight of them. I work on them in my--WAIT, TWELVE!_

**TWELVE?!**

_Yeah, Hallelujah *Quizilla*, Pure hatred *Quizilla*, Regret nothing *Quizzy again*, Tales of insanity *Quizzzzzzzzz*, I WATITED EIGHT WHOLE MONTH'S, SHE FINALLY SET HIM FREE, I TOLD HIM "I COULDN'T LIE" HE WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!_

**Are you singing Misery Business?**

_YES! But anyway...Sister to sleep *HERE!*, The sun will rise for you *HERE!*, When the moon shines bright *Um, here! Again...*, Oh, and I have some ones that I took down, like, If this is a rose this thorn sucks *My second Jacob story eva!* and there is that first one who's name escapes me. I used Zoey and Jacob in it. It was in Jacob's permanent POV and stuff......_

**How far did those get?**

_First one got four chapters. I didn't like how it was turning out. And the second...Well, iut only got one chapter and a preface. But it did give me my initial inspiration for my favorite kick ass vampire hunter, Mickie!_

**Okay, you're starting to get to spaztic for me. If you wanna see more of Xoe *Cupcake: *Yells in background* DAMMIT MY NAMES CUPCAKE!* then go to her website, Chocoxocupcake .com! Thank you for joining me today!**


End file.
